minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of Unknown 3:Trembling Worlds
This isn't real. Like all pastas here. 1 Year after the events of Shadow of Unknown,Minecraft started to go downhill.The game was less and less popular. On a friday night,one admin was foolish enough to go to Lucky Games.Shadow of Unknown only needed to kill one more admin to rule Minecraft.That wish came that day after he killed the admin in both Minecraft and real life. I was playing singleplayer when I noticed that the sky got dark purple with red clouds,orange moon and red stars(it was a nighttime when I was playing). I noticed that some mobs were running faster than normal,hostile mobs didn't attack me.Then a chatbox appeared,even if it was singleplayer, and it said: COW:Run!His wish became true. CREEPER:Oh god no! HORSE:Hey player,take a hitch,and we will escape together. I jumped on a horse and a message in chat appeared: 2 Minutes until world destruction. Then the horse I was riding said:We are running to the Safe Server where he cannot reach us,nor he can hurt us. At the last second i made it to the Safe Server(IP was unknown).There I saw lots of different players and mobs.Most of the server was made out of bedrock,there was also exit lock,where nobody can exit or leave.This was guarded by 4 people. I talked to one of them and he said: ???:The Safe Server will only last for 3 days with food. I found out it was on hardcore mode.I was also low at hunger bar,so I took something to eat. 1 hour later.Some players went outside without the permission,the second later they were killed,and their bodies disappeared from the server.But then something came on the chat and it said: WARNING:i am now hostile to everything,even mobs aren't safe,I will make a deal with everyone: You have 3 days to prepare yourself.On the final day the Safe Server will be destroyed by my superpowers.And you all will be sent to Lucky Games to fight me. 11:00 PM - Nothing interesting. 11:20 PM - The time where everyone must *sleep* in this server. Day 2 The Training Arena opened,this mostly includes parkour and combat training.I participated in it.After training i talked to someone.His words were rather eerie.This is what i talked with him. ??? : So,how did your world look like when he killed an admin. Me : The sky darkened,the stars and clouds changed,the moon became orange,the mobs were running ??? : Well,almost same happened to me,but it was daytime. Me : Well man,seems that some nasty stuff happened. ??? : Yeah,well bye. 7:00 PM - The horse that helped me reach safe server talked to me,the following was his text: Horse:Sup buddy,what have you been doing. Me:Well,just training,what about you. Horse:Training too,before this all happened i was just eating some grass. Horse:I also found out that the admin who was killed had youtube channel like Shadow of unknown did,but this channel had over 100000 subscribers and 100 videos,the channel was called Hawk gaming. I once got to the server where he was,he was puzzled why and how the horse joined the server,and kicked me out. After that i returned to your world,happily walking and eating grass.I didn't meet you until the world was in process of being destroyed. I felt that all of this would happen. When the time strikes,I will let you ride me.Because I am one of the fastest Horses. Anyway pal,see ya. Me:Thanks! Horse:No problem. 9:00 AM - The Shadow of Unknown replied once again,but with scarier message.He said: WARNING:95 % of all Minecraft servers and worlds are destroyed.Anything in all of servers and worlds that didn't reach this safe server was killed.However I managed to resurrect 2 % of mobs and players in all destroyed servers.They all work for me,and so you will suffer same fate if you fail to defeat me.The fight will occur at noon.Prepare yourself or Y O U W I L L B E M Y S L A V E ! 9:55 AM - Several people escaped the server once again.And they died. 10:20 AM - I went to *sleep* in this server. Day 3 This is it.The entire server is ready to fight.The horse with who I escaped with allowed me to sit on him. 11:55 AM - Everyone made themselves ready with armor and weapons. Noon - Shadow of unknown replies once again with this message: A R E Y O U R E A D Y ? After this message the clanking sound was coming from the exit lock.I went to see how it looked like.The exit lock was being destroyed.The guards on the door were ready but one was injured and had 1/4 of health left. After 3 minutes the exit lock has been shattered and every player in the server was being pulled out of the safe server into darkness. This is when the fight began. We were all sent to the Lucky Games server.It looked like the original Lucky Games server but most of walls were smashed,no minigame could be played and the whole place was rearranged to look like football stadium. On a throne was Shadow of Unknown who had pitch black body without visible face.He held a dagger and a crown.When he was checked he had about 4000 HP.He could deflect arrows. We were attacking him with all we had.When he lost about 100 HP he said: Here come my slaves. He started releasing a horse of mobs and dead players.Most of them were horribly disfigured version.The battle seemed almost impossible. But the unexpected was to come. The user calling himself Ice Paladin came.This user had enchanted sword and ice block colored skin.After that Shadow of Unknown said: YOU, AGAIN! It appears that ice paladin is a nice guy who is rival with Shadow of Unknown. As soon as Ice Paladin attacked Shadow of Unknown,he was reduced to 1 HP.But he didn't stop attacking and said: Somewhere.Somewhere i am ready to rule Minecraft I will not let people like you ruin my wish Y O U W I L L P A Y The screen slowly turned white as Shadow of unknown was transforming into monstrous skeletal creature.This creature had skeletal dragon wings.Canine tail.Bird skull and horse legs He had over 1 million HP.He said : You fools.Do you really think you can fight me He then shot an huge arrow that killed 12 players The sky was turning dark with gray clouds.The lucky games was shrunk to a size of a village.The walls were gone Someone tried to contact the Mojang.They managed to send the distress call.But it took 5 minutes during those 5 minutes 85 % of players were killed and didn´t respawn.I thought we would die but then Mojang team came with microsoft (since microsoft bought minecaft) Together we attacked shadow of unknown and reduced him to his former self in 30 seconds He was unable to move due of insane slowness effect we did to him Notch said: For the crimes you have done we will banish you to the Special lucky games chamber The banishing begun as we made a circle around him.We were making a spell with command block.Clouds of mist were appearing as he was being banished.His last words were: This is beginning of the end. After that lucky games server was restored except there is a pathway to shadow of unknown with player memorials.The pathway to his chamber is made of cobblestone and brick walls.This door is sealed with special command only admins or user who were granted it could use.This pathway can be found near server entrance When it would be used it would also made a wall behind the user so shadow of unknown could not escape. Nobody knows what is inside except admins or users who were given the command.This is used to give shadow of unknown food and messages.But, Minecraft world will almost never recover fully from this terror Sequel called Shadow of unknown:After Minecraft is complete Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Mobs Category:Mojang Category:Creeper Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta Category:Good Creepypastas